In recent years, in order to further increase the speed of wireless communication and a capacity for wireless communication in a wireless communication system such as a mobile phone system, a next-generation wireless communication technique has been under discussion. For example, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) that is a standards organization has proposed the communication standard called Long Term Evolution (LTE) and the communication standard called LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) based on the wireless communication technique for LTE.
For LTE-A systems or the like, coordinated multipoint (hereinafter also referred to as CoMP) communication has been considered in order to reduce inter-cell interference and improve the strength of a signal to be received. In the coordinated multipoint communication, multiple communication points that are geographically separated from each other coordinate and communicate with each other. The communication points correspond to cells that are each formed by a base station, a communication unit, an antenna, or them, for example. This adjusts transmission or reception at the multiple points. For example, for downlink coordinated multipoint communication, a method for executing joint transmission from multiple communication points to a wireless terminal has been considered. In addition, for example, for uplink coordinated multipoint communication, a method for dynamically selecting a point to be used for reception from among multiple points, and a method for executing joint processing on a signal received by multiple points while communicating the signal between the points, have been considered.